


Sol de invierno

by samej



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Están de vuelta en Londres, y nada es tan fácil como antes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sol de invierno

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado por la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alexa Chung a la que fue anoche Harry. En la que estaba muy guapo, por cierto. El título y la frase vienen de la canción de Extremoduro con el mismo nombre.

_y su calor es como el sol, en una cama fría una noche de un invierno_

Harry abre la puerta en silencio, quitándose las botas nada más traspasarla. Se pasa la mano por el pelo, pegajoso de laca y del humo de la casa y de alcohol, y se quita la parte de arriba en dirección a la ducha. Normalmente no le importa meterse directamente a la cama, pero siente que huele demasiado a tabaco como para dormir tranquilo, así que se limpia bajo el agua ardiendo hasta que siente que su pelo vuelve a ser su pelo, que el color de su cara vuelve a ser el suyo.

Preferiría no dejar que le maquillasen cuando se supone que va a un evento social por su cuenta, pero al parecer no hay nada que hacer ahí porque tiene que tener buena cara siempre, así que Harry claudica: no es lo peor que le han hecho hacer, de todas maneras, y a estas alturas está acostumbrado. 

Se tira demasiado tiempo en la ducha, y siente como la tensión de los hombros se le relaja pensando en que hasta mañana tiene aún un rato para descansar.

Va desnudo hasta la habitación, sin preocuparse de las huellas que sus pies mojados dejan en la moqueta, y cuando entra en el cuarto, en silencio, le sorprende ver la tele encendida, iluminando la cara de Louis. Tiene los ojos cerrados y el cuello en una postura incómoda, está apoyado contra el cabecero y da un pequeño saltito cuando cierra la puerta tras él.

—Ey —le saluda, con una sonrisa, mientras se estira.

—Mañana te va a doler el cuello por dormir en esa postura.

—Bueno, no es como si lo hubiera hecho queriendo —dice, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y después, más suave, frotándose los ojos con los puños—. Te estaba esperando. 

Se forma una piscinita de calor en en centro del pecho de Harry.

—No hacía falta. Ya sabes que estas cosas… ya sabes que llegaba tarde.

—Seh —contesta, encogiéndose de hombros—. Quería intentarlo igual. No me gusta dormir aquí solo.

 _En nuestra cama_ , no dice, pero se intuye igual. 

Harry lo sabe porque a él tampoco le gusta. En las de los hoteles están acostumbrados, es siempre una lista más de camas que no conocen en las que acaban cayendo de puro cansancio, pero en la suya, en la que compraron después de pasarse tres días mirando páginas de muebles, en esa es diferente.

—Ya lo sé. 

—Anda, ven aquí.

Louis mueve la sábana y se hunde bajo ella hasta estar tumbado. Abre el brazo, haciéndole sitio. Harry termina con la toalla y se mete a la cama sin molestarse en buscar algo de ropa para dormir. Antes de tumbarse se inclina encima de Louis, y le besa los labios secos, y Louis cierra los ojos y suspira, contento. Roza sus narices juntas y se escurre hasta apoyar la cabeza entre el pecho y el hombro, procurando que el pelo caiga en la medida de lo posible en la cama; pone una mano sobre su cintura y se asegura de que no hay zona de sus cuerpos que no se estén tocando.

Apaga la tele y pone el mando sobre la mesilla.

Siente los latidos de Louis en la oreja, la vibración de su voz cuando habla.

—¿Qué tal la fiesta?

—Bien. Creo que puedes contar los invitados en base a las fotos que salgan conmigo.

Harry intenta evitar la amargura en su voz, pero con Louis no le sale. Llevan tanto juntos, tanto contándoselo todo que intentar engañarle es como intentar hacerlo consigo mismo.

—Que les den. 

—Ya. No sé, no es que no me caigan bien, ¿sabes? Es solo que me gustaría saber cómo son cuando no estamos en esa especie de reuniones sociales en los que nadie tiene nada en común con nadie más que cotilleos y prensa amarillista.

La mano de Louis dibuja patrones inidentificables en su espalda, Harry nota cómo le va entrando el sueño que pensaba que no sería capaz de conciliar.

Le besa la frente y Harry cierra los ojos, le aprieta contra él, hunde la nariz en su piel. 

—Lo sé, lo sé. De momento es lo que toca, ¿no?

Harry asiente, porque sabe que Louis sabe peor que él aún de lo que habla, porque ha visto que en tres días le va a tocar salir con El y será a Harry al que le tocará quedarse en casa mientras la ansiedad le corroe por dentro. 

—Al menos puedo dormir contigo. 

—¿Solo dormir? —pregunta, ofendido, pero el sueño empieza a teñir su voz.

—Dormir, y comer, y tener sexo extenuante. 

—No te veo teniendo sexo extenuante conmigo ahora mismo, Harold. Esto no es lo que yo firmé. Que me devuelvan mi dinero.

Harry ríe, la primera risa genuina en toda la noche si tiene que ser sincero consigo mismo, cuando Louis hace un intento muy poco creíble de alejarse de él. 

—Nooooo —susurra, agarrándole fuerte—, si te quedas conmigo, mañana te compensaré. 

Louis hace como que se lo piensa y después deja de forcejear.

—Bueno, pero porque tengo sueño y esta cama es blandita y tú das calor a pesar de tener aún el pelo mojado. Te usaré para mis viles propósitos de no morir de hipotermia. 

—Yay —es la estúpida respuesta de Harry, en medio de un bostezo enorme. 

Ninguno dice nada durante un par de minutos mientras terminan por asentarse uno en el otro, por formar el puzzle que son _louisyharry_.

—Buenas noches, Lou.

—Buenas noches, Haz. 

Harry sonríe contra su piel, y se queda dormido al momento.


End file.
